Sasodei  Past Love
by HetaliaMonster
Summary: Deidara struggled after Sasori's death, but now Pain revives Sasori! Deidara is still struggling with his feelings, what will he do?


Deidara closed his eyes as he cried I the corner of his room, sat against the wall. Sasori was dead, and he knew it, but he longed for him so much. Sasori was more of a partner, he was Deidara's crush. Deidara is a guy, but nothing could stop his bisexual feelings for Sasori. He grieved so much, he couldn't do any missions so Pain removed him from the Akatsuki, for good. Itachi still visits him every so often though, but never stays for more than an hour because Deidara starts crying. Itachi is the only one who knows of Deidara's feelings towards Sasori. But Deidara was waiting for something, Pain was going to revive Sasori, but he had to wait for a few days. That's what stopped him from blowing himself up.

Since Sasori was defeated, Deidara wasn't able to mould any clay, and his tongues refused to co-operate with him. He had been crying straight for over 1 day already. Deidara stopped and wiped his tears off as he walked towards Sasori's side of the room. It was still intact, Deidara hadn't touched anything since his death. And it still smelt like his familiar poison and his old, stinky puppets. Deidara longed to see Sasori's face and just couldn't wait any longer. He put on his old Akatsuki robe and flew (on his bird) over to the current Akatsuki hideout where he knew he would find Pain. He swooped low and jumped off the bird and landed directly in front of Pain.

"I know what you want Deidara, but only a few more hours. And take the robe off, you are no longer Akatsuki. But you have stopped crying, well done..." Pain trailed off as he could see Deidara was starting to mould something in his hands. He un-cupped his hands, revealing a clay sculpture of Sasori's face. "I cannot wait any longer, even my chakra has gone unstable un!" Deidara replied back to Pain. As if by response, the sculpture exploded in Deidara's hands. Pain nodded and walked to the reanimation room.

* * *

>"Deidara, I will reanimate Sasori here. Please don't let your emotions ruin your image in front of Sasori, act completely normal and then tell him everything at home. Ok?" Pain asked Deidara, Deidara hesitated for a few seconds then nodded. His ponytail quivered as Deidara shook, holding back his sobs. Pain held up his hands as a giant white sphere appeared in the middle of the room. After a few seconds, Sasori walked out of the sphere and looked straight into Deidara's eyes. For an instant, Deidara felt like he was in heaven.<p><p>

"Sa-Sasori!" Deidara shouted as his ran over to Sasori, crying of happiness. Deidara hugged Sasori and leaned his head agaist his chest. Something startled him, Sasori was no longer a puppet. Sasori scrunched his fists and stared at his hands, he was human again. But most importantly, why was Deidara hugging him? Deidara gasped and pushed himself away from Sasori, "Danna, you're human! Where is your puppet body?" Deidara exclaimed, he was completely puzzled as to why he was human again.

"Deidara, you brat! What was that hug for? And I can figure out my own body already, thank you very much! I know I'm human, I'm just as baffled as you!" Sasori shouted at Deidara. Deidara whimpered and let a lonely tear run down his cheek. He turned from Sasori and walked up to Pain, "This isn't what I was hoping for from Danna, why is he a human, Pain?" Deidara pleaded Pain for an answer. "I think it's because Kankuro took Sasori's puppet body so the Shinigami had to use Sasori's real body to bring him back. At least now he has feelings, Deidara." Pain explained.

Deidara turned again to face Sasori, his Danna. "Sasori, let's go home, all your stuff is untouched." Deidara spoke, he seemed saddened by something that Sasori couldn't understand. But one thing worried him, why did Deidara ask to revive him and why did he hug and cry for him? One thing was for certain, this was not the normal Deidara. Sasori followed Deidara to his home, going past Itachi and Kisame practising. Hidan and Kakuzu seemed to be nowhere and their scent seemed stale.

Sasori stopped cold in his tracks, "Deidara, why don't I hear Hidan cursing and Kakuzu telling him to shut up?" Sasori asked, he looked at Deidara and Deidara looked down as he spoke, "Hidan and Kakuzu are dead, Sasori. Shikamaru, Naruto's friend, killed them, Danna." Sasori looked like he could be in shock but as soon as Deidara got to their house, Deidara seemed completely different.

Deidara looked at Sasori sort out his stuff, he looked good in his human body. "Danna, please can you listen to me for a little while please? I have something extremely important to tell you..." Deidara asked Sasori. Sasori seemed happy to comply and sat down next to Deidara, on his bed.

" Danna, after you died, I left the Akatsuki, actually, I got forced to because I couldn't mould any clay and do any missions. Because I was grieving and crying every single minute of the day. When you died, I found out that I loved you. You're probably thinking that we are both guys, which we are, but I am somehow attracted to you. I asked Pain to revive you because I was already starting to create and eat bombs to blow myself up. I loved you too much, and now I'm telling you so that you can make your decision on whether to stay with me or not..." Deidara spoke, he still seemed sad and flinched at the end, as if expecting something bad to happen.

Sasori thought for a moment and processed what Deidara had said, he loved him. Just like Sasori loved Deidara too, but he couldn't tell him that yet, at least not right now. "Deidara, you really are a brat aren't you? I will stay with you but don't try any moves! I don't love you and I never will..." Sasori told Deidara, trying to forget the pain that it would cause the beautiful blonde.

* * *

><p><p>

Deidara forced himself to look at Sasori, he knew he would hear this but no matter how much he prepared himself, he started sobbing. He held his hand towards his face and murmured, "Katsu...". Sasori flew into the air from a trap Deidara had prepared, he had made himself explode and saved Sasori because of his love. However, Deidara had not died.

Sasori soon landed in a tree, his hair tangled with the branches, he realised that Deidara had blown himself up, because of him. Sasori shook his head, Deidara wouldn't kill himself! Meanwhile, Deidara found himself in the rubble of the destroyed home. The explosion wasn't very effective and had only destroyed the house and not Deidara. Deidara was hoping to had killed himself but it just wouldn't work. Pain had explained why to Deidara a while back, his bombs we unable to kill him because Deidara made them. The only bomb that can kill Deidara is his big mouth in his chest but it would destroy everything within a 10 km radius...

Deidara stood up, completely unharmed and walked to the tree where Sasori was thrown to. Sasori gasped and jumped out of the tree, "You're alive, Deidara? Why did you explode yourself?" Sasori questioned Deidara, his voice seemed to have a trace of worry in it. "Because you don't love me, but it's impossible to kill myself with my own bombs..." Deidara explained. Then Deidara walked through the forest, Sasori following shortly behind, secretly glad he hasn't killed himself. Deidara eventually arrived at a stone cottage in the forest and opened the door with a key.

"Where is this, brat? Is this your other house?" Sasori harshly asked Deidara. Deidara nodded and went over to his bed and laid down. There was only one double bed, he guessed he would have to sleep next to Deidara. Deidara faced the wall and buried his face in his pillow, Sasori faced Deidara's back, nearly falling asleep. Sasori opened his eyes slowly as he heard muffled sobs coming from Deidara. Sasori considered asking Deidara what was wrong, but he remembered that he had told Deidara that he hated him. But he placed his hand on Deidara's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "What's the matter, Dei-chan?"

* * *

><p><p>

Deidara instantly stopped and snapped, "What's the matter? You! You are the matter, Sasori! You call me 'brat' instead of my name, you constantly argue with me about art and yet you still have the nerve to act caring to me? Sasori, I don't get you!" Deidara exclaimed as he lifted his back from the bed. Sasori smiled and said, "I think I should explain why I call you a brat, Deidara." Sasori said in a kind and caring tone, almost like he was Deidara's best friend.

"I have always loved you Deidara, ever since you became my partner. You were always cheerful and so cute, you looked like a girl. Although I only realised my feelings towards you when you I died, that was when I knew you would never like me again. But I didn't know you liked me so I always kept my mean self. I'm sorry if I hurt you Deidara, but now you know I love you..." Sasori explained to Deidara, just then, Deidara stared in awe as a tear escaped Sasori's right eye. Deidara smiled, "Thank you Danna!" and let tears overflow his face once again as he pressed his head against Sasori's chest. Finally feeling loved by someone.

Deidara slowly crept back under the covers and huddled close to Sasori's perfect and human chest, hearing his heartbeat. Sasori murmured into Deidara's ear, "I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass, Deidara..." Just then, Sasori kissed Deidara, pleasantly slipping his warm, wet tongue into Deidara's mouth. They continued for a few minutes with the tongue war, but it eventually broke as they gasped for breath.

* * *

>"Danna, you really love me? Or is this a dream?" Deidara whispered as they both laid next to eachother, panting. Deidara and Sasori were under the covers, clearly without any clothes on. Sasori was embracing Deidara, who was in a fetal position. They both were asleep after a few minutes. The night zoomed on, with both of the sleeping like babies, not even a murmur from the both of them.<p><p>

The sun rose again, it was morning. The morning after Deidara found out Sasori's feelings, he was ectastic. "Danna-" Deidara started, "Call me by my name, Dei." Sasori interrupted. "Fine then, Sasori, if that's how you apologise, then how do you thank?" Deidara queried. Sasori smiled and didn't seem to want to answer. He jumped out from the bed and slid some boxers on before facing Deidara who was still in his bed.

"Well, we better find some food, shouldn't we?" Sasori asked Deidara while putting on his clothes and his robe. Deidara rushed to the bathroom and after a few minutes, came out with his hair tied back up and his eyeliner on and some clothes, of course. He seemed happy and smiled, Sasori had never seen him smile like that. He grabbed Sasori's hand and pulled him out of the cottage, he did not bother to lock the door as he got onto his clay bird together with Sasori. The bird flew towards Konoha, Sasori worried they would be ambushed because of their cloaks but didn't say anything to Deidara.

* * *

>"Sasori, we're going to Konoha to meet someone there. Don't worry about the robes, there's a secret entrance around Konoha" Deidara reassured as the bird landed directly next to Konoha but hidden, lifted a stone and showed a tunnel underneath. He crouched into it and motioned for Sasori to follow. They soon got to the end of the tunnel when Deidara pushed at another stone, this time they were inside Konoha, in the middle of someone's house. Deidara looked around and said, "Naruto-chan, come out! It's me, Deidara!". Immediately, Naruto came out of the kitchen and into his room. "Geez Dei-chan, I thought it was only for emergencies!" Naruto exclaimed, "And why is SASORI with you?" he hissed, emphasizing on 'Sasori'.<p><p>

Deidara looked at Naruto with a face, "Naruto, Sakura and Chiyo killed Sasori but I asked to revive him. I don't come to do any harm though, me and Sasori are finally together, just like I told you I wished..." Deidara explained to Naruto. Naruto's face became calm again, he walked up to Deidara and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Well done Deidara, it seems you got your first boyfriend!" Naruto whispered in Deidara's ear. Deidara smiled as Naruto pulled away. Naruto got his mobile phone out and dialled a number, "Sakura-chan, come to my apartment, now." he spoke into the phone.

"So Deidara, what have you come for?" Naruto asked Deidara, he still seemed shocked to see Sasori but he had allowed them to sit on his sofa. "My house was bombed by myself and now we live in my spare cottage but we have no food..." Deidara told Naruto, and Naruto nodded back. He led Deidara to the kitchen and have him a heavy box full of food (mostly ramen). Just as he did that, Sakura arrived.

Sakura walked towards the kitchen to find Naruto, Deidara and Sasori sat on the kitchen chairs. Sakura stared at Sasori, she walked to him and prodded him to make sure he was real. "Ow!" he exclaimed his pain, Sakura gasped, he was human! Sakura looked at Naruto, he seemed completely innocent, so did Deidara, no, wait. Was that a smirk? "Deidara, why is Sasori alive? And why is he human?" Sakura asked, she seemed nervous and sat down, a bead of sweat slipped down her face. Deidara looked at Naruto as if asking for permission for something, and Naruto nodded back.

"Allow me to explain, Sakura. It's me, Deidara, me and Sasori both quit the Akatsuki after you killed Sasori. I was unable to fight and so got forced to leave, but I convinced Pain to revive Sasori for me as I loved him. Only Naruto knew that though. When he was revived, both of us noticed he was human again and I took him home, then blew myself up when I told him that I loved him. But I didn't die... So Sasori also told me that he loved me and we slept together...in my other cottage...Then we came here." Deidara blushed in his last few sentences. Sakura didn't seem to respond then asked, "You guys are both guys, right?" Sasori and Deidara nodded, they both blushed at the same time.

Sakura looks at the both of them and then back to Naruto, "So lemme guess, you called me so that I can contact Madara, right?" Sakura predicts, and Naruto nods back, proving Sakura completely correct. Sakura sighs and leads the 3 boys to the edge of Konoha, without the robes being shown to the public. "May I ask Sakura, why Madara? And who is he?" Deidara asks Sakura the questions, Sakura gaped her mouth and started to speak, "We are going to Madara to find you guys some peace, he can negotiate with some villages to keep you as ninjas and a couple. And Uchiha Madara is the one you called Tobi." Sakura explained, Deidara gasped as he heard those words. "The Uchiha Madara is Tobi, the chicken idiot?" Deidara speaks in shock, he could hardly believe it.

* * *

>"Deidara, it's true. And I had to fight him, not even I could beat him...He, together with Sasuke, are the last true Uchihas... He was so powerful, but now he's on my side. We were planning to get you out of the Akatsuki anyways because we were going to destroy it..." Naruto told Deidara, they were his only plans.<p><p>

Deidara arrived with Sasori in his new home, in Konoha. He lived next to Naruto, he lived with Sasori, the love of his life. The house was huge, 3 floors and plenty of food and huge double bed in the middle of one of the rooms. Deidara and Sasori both walked up the stairs, into the master bedroom. Deidara went straight to the ensuite bathroom and took a shower, then stripped and took down his ponytail, and came out of the bathroom. He saw Sasori laying on the bed, his perfect body showing itself.

Deidara smiled and slithered onto the bed, Sasori immediately jumped onto him, giving Deidara a giant smile. Sasori caressed Deidara's neck, aware of the moans of pleasure.


End file.
